


周门孟氏（abo堂良）18

by caty29



Category: catyxxxx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caty29/pseuds/caty29
Kudos: 5





	周门孟氏（abo堂良）18

双唇相触的那一刻，孟鹤堂的脑海中浮现下午阳光下的温馨，可动作却粗鲁急切，舌头毫无怜惜地在周九良口中强取豪夺，牙齿已经不止一次撞击在一起，都无法停止他的渴望，渴望探求柳和的身体，无论是嘴还是那个神秘的地方，都想占为己有，从此只是他孟鹤堂的，再不许别人肖想。

腺息彻底爆发，整个密室都是混杂了奶香的青草味，就像阳光下的大草原，即便是如此黑暗的地下，也能让人心头跟着温暖起来。

这场掠夺不知持续了多久，在周九良呻吟声减弱时孟鹤堂终于放开了他的口舌，却没放过他的人，顺着嘴角流下的津液一路吻到了脖子，扯开周九良领口的口子，将手挤进麻绳与身体的空隙，拉扯着衣服，急切地想要触碰周九良的肌肤。

“先生……嗯……”周九良扭动着身子，双腿弯起，圈住孟鹤堂胯，努力想要与他贴合。孟鹤堂腾出一只手，把他的一只腿拉开，挂在太师椅突出的扶手上。只一个动作，却是满手湿意。像是受到了鼓励，孟鹤堂急切地拉起周九良的长褂，手迫不及待想要探进他的裤子，曲起一条腿，膝盖跪在座椅上，下身紧贴着周九良努力想要抬高的臀。

“先生……难受……“周九良的理智显然已经消失殆尽，只能遵循本能，扭着，叫着，呻吟着，甚至是求着：”先生……求你给我……嗯……标记我……求你……“

孟鹤堂听闻，手上一顿，脑中闪过黑暗中母亲和哥哥的哭叫声，理智慢慢爬回了脑中，喘着气看着周九良，还未开口，又听他说：“不要……嗯……不要生气……咬我……要……不要停……嗯……求你……”

孟鹤堂猛然抽出了手，退后一大步，听着周九良连续不断的祈求，握紧了拳头。

“先生……咬我…………”孟鹤堂看着在微弱灯光里挣扎的周九良，见他侧着头，努力想要露出自己的腺体，这模样太可怜，放着任何一个桀奎恐怕都会不顾一切标记了他。可孟鹤堂却停下了动作，咬紧牙关，抬起手臂，弯向后脖颈，狠狠掐着自己的腺体，想用疼痛逼迫自己收回腺息。

慢慢被疼痛逼回来的理智让他看清周九良的意图，来找自己肯定不是他的本意，否则他也不会让刘筱亭将他绑在椅子上。他是那样倔强，绝不会允许自己跪在别人身下祈求，不会允许自己多年的努力被践踏粉碎。。

孟鹤堂将周九良的腿从把手上抬了下来，仓促拉了拉他的衣服，也不敢多看，提了灯决然转身，不再有半分犹豫，憋着气大步走出密室，关上了门才稍稍吸上两口。听着门里周九良喊他的声音，紧紧咬住牙关握紧拳头，毅然向外走去。

他要周九良，但不是现在这样，不应该在他毫无理智的时候将他占为己有，不应该在这样黑暗的环境里给他留下不可泯灭的伤痕。他可以想象周九良醒悟过来时的心碎，努力了那么多年，最终还是败给了自己的本能，这对周九良来说，是沉重的打击，他不愿意周九良难过，更不愿周九良因此与他有了隔阂，若是现在标记了他，自己这辈子恐怕就只会是他偶尔“用一用”的桀奎，再想进他心里，真就难了。

孟鹤堂一口气跑上楼，开门关门再开门，走出书房门才敢低头深深吸了一口满是夜香树浓得发臭的空气，缓解身体强压欲望的痛苦，努力让自己冷静下来。

抬起头，天井中谁也没有离开，在看见孟鹤堂出来时均是一惊，此刻正呆呆地看着他。

“这么快……”孙九芳最先喊出心底的疑惑，可再看到孟鹤堂缓缓抬起的眼神时，立刻低下头不敢出声。

那是充满威慑力的眼神，是桀奎的眼神，不似孟鹤堂平时那样柔和或是充满灵气，只有犀利和坚定。半年的时间，没有人见过这样的孟鹤堂，若是认识他再久一点，会发现他这辈子都没怎么露出过这样的眼神，出于素平的本能，孙九芳抑制不住想要听命与他的冲动，自觉俯首称臣。

“九芳，带人去打水”孟鹤堂上前一步，冷静地安排：“让爷泡着，保持水温，越凉越好。”

孙九芳再不似平时那般吊儿郎当，点头应下，拉着高瘦的帅小伙迅速离开，没有一句废话。

孟鹤堂不等他转身，便走下台阶对刘筱亭吩咐：“去给爷吃药，水来之前不要松绑。”

话音刚落，又立刻转身狠狠瞪着还杵在天井的三个桀奎，还未压抑住的腺息猛然强烈起来，向前跨上一步，一把揪住何九华的领子，像是要把满腔怒火都发在他身上一般，狠狠瞪着他问：“你们还在这里做什么？”说完用力一推道：“桀奎都他妈给我滚出去！”

也不知是孟鹤堂今天和平时反差太大，还是气场太过强大，包括何九华在内，所有人都呆愣愣地立刻回头往外跑去，就和素平一样，完全没有了桀奎的气势，这小小的天井瞬间只剩下孟鹤堂一人。

孟鹤堂也想走，可却没动，闻着这刺鼻的香味，守着紧闭的房门。还好，这香得发臭的味道让他缓解不少，也还好，腺体的疼痛让他不敢再放出腺息。

没等多久，孙九芳便带人抬了大木桶，提了四五桶水匆匆走了进来，孟鹤堂瞧着他们，知道没有问题，这才快步离开，远离夜来香的臭味，更远离心底牛奶麦芽的香味。


End file.
